demon vegeance
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: after angel breaks up with her before graduation he leaves after the battles over her she doesn't understand why her friends or mother don't care about her life how they don't care when she is offered a job to become a demon by dhoffryn.


**Demon vengeance**

table of contents

chapter1-10

chapter2 11-14

**pg-13/r**

**romance drama action language **

**pairings Buffy/angel willow/oz xander/anya Joyce/ Giles Cordelia/Doyle gunn/Fred**

**Summery ** angel breaks up with Buffy before graduation after graduation he leaves then dhoffryn shows up offers Buffy a necklace to become a demon like him and to take a job like his former employee anyonka (anya) in her human form and take anyas job to become a demon to get over her heartbreak from angel as a vengeance demon and to get away from the rest of the people and their looks of pity.

Disclaimer I don't own Buffy or angel they both belong to Josh whedon

**chapter 1**

Angel and Buffy were in the underground tunnel looking for vampires when angel suddenly said "Buffy I think we should break up". She asks "why" he said well I want whats best for you something I can't give you is children or a house with a white picket fence with a dog".

I think you need those and there not with me you belong in the light while I'm in the dark". She said but I love you angel" he said "I don't", then she walked then ran away from him from the tunnels ran home crying because he broke up with her she thought it wasn't fair cause all she was is happy when she was with him.

She called willow after she came home and her mom asked whats wrong she got upset didn't want to tell her mom what happened when she was in her room willow came went into her room Buffy told her what happened then willow said well its probably for the best" .

Buffy said best what best the best thing that I had was him he broke up with me so I'm sad". I think you need to get out now leave before my anger comes back gets worse then I will attack you".

So willow leaves while looking upset cause she knew she hurt buffys feelings but Buffy didn't care because she thought that willow at least cared about what she said then realized that she didn't she felt depressed some more she cried after willow left.

Later she went to school to go to the library to tell the rest of them the plan on how to defeat the mayor.

While still giving willow a mean look about what she said. While after she calmed herself from being sad also mad she still felt upset by angel and all of them. Including willow for what she said to her in her room.

They came up with the plan of bombing the school with a bunch of help from the staff and students at the school using germs to help with the explosion to make the school explode with the mayor in it since he hates germs.

So they thought it would be a great plan they even included weapons with it too. To help the fight by having a lot of the school students get ready with the plan also.

By the time graduation came everyone that was a senior was in their seats waiting for the mayor to transform and the fight to start.

They were still surprised when the mayor appeared and started to speak. They all have the plan in motion when it suddenly turned dark and the mayor started to transform, into a snake.

Half of the students were scared but they new what to do when the plan came since they new about it and were informed of what their parts were about stopping the ascension that they mayor planned from him trying to kill people.

Angel appeared when it was nighttime and all of them started to fight buffy decided that she lead the mayor transformed snake, through the halls into the library where the bomb was.

Even after they took all the books out of the library after the plan started, so they were ready to set the bomb. Anyways buffy was running through the halls, leading the mayor to the library.

When she reached the library the doors were already opened, so she just went through she taunted the mayor into trying to attack her. Then she went through the opened window after pressing down the button to where the library and school exploded there was no more mayor anymore.

They celebrated even though half of the students were dead form trying to fight the war from the vampires and the mayor who had them at the ascension when the mayor transformed thinking he might win. But he lost after he and the school exploded in to bits and the school was no more.

Later since the fight was over and the ambulance and firetrucks came angel and buffy met each other form afar angel disappeared after that through the fog leaving Buffy alone sad and depressed because of it. Then the fog disappeared after he was gone she went home and cried because she felt that she was unloved even by him.

She didn't want to tell anybody about ever again since she told willow her friend destroyed her hopes of ever loving anyone again. She thought that since he left that she could go to the mansion stay there for a while to grieve and cry besides being depressed about what he said.

She walked to the mansion cause it was not that far away. She finally reached the mansion walked in she smelled that it was still smelling like him even when he was gone.

She neeled on her knees and was crying more when a voice came beside her holding her then helping her stand up. She noticed it was a demon but she didn't care anymore she welcomed death. But death never came because what he said shocked her, he said" I'm dehoffryn a wish demon leader of the vengeance demons and I want you to join my team my side to get over your pain to become one of us".

"Don't worry about your heart breaking even when it already is you don't have to cry anymore buffy. "This is my offer to give to you will you accept it. She thought about it she thought no one cares about me in this town or about my feelings and the reason for love and being for me is gone". So I will agree to his offer because I feel that I have nothing to live for".

It will be better for me if I do, she finished thinking. she said "yes I will become a demon like you, he said good I have a gift for you will you accept it she said yes I will accept it". He siad "I want to give you this necklace it will make you into a demon. she took the necklace put it on felt better like she was a new person she told him since I put this on I don't want to live here anymore will you help me".

He said yes be ready in a few when you leave here cause you will be going very far away to start your work as a vengeance demon". She said "alright I will be ready when you come back. He said good she left after he shimmered.

She went to her house through her window because she didn't want to see her mom when she leaves or goes through the house so she didn't want to go through the front door. She was glad going through the window but felt that she didn't want to make noise she walked silently. Through her room grabbed all of her stuff including money put it in the duffel bag.

Took her duffel bag through the window then she went through the window after wards. Climbed carefully to where she didn't make any noise for her mom to wake up. Then she dropped to the ground took her duffel bag and went back to the mansion.

She arrived at the mansion the second time put her stuff down and she waited for dhoffryn to show up. He showed up at midnight when she was asleep woke her up he said "buffy time to get up to go to a different place from here". She woke up she said "i'm ready "she standed up he offered to hold her arm. After she grabbed her stuff then they vanished into thin air with buffy thinking about her new life.

The both of them arrived in england where dhoffryn told her what her assignment was. He said her assignment was to find a young women in the bar crying about losing her love. Cause he dumped her, so she said ok left her and she walked to all the pubs in england looking for a young women who was crying she found the women at the bar in the pub.

Sitting in a seat she had to act normal when she approached her she went to the women she sat down in the seat next to her she said "why are you crying whats your name young girl". The girl next to said my names tiffany i'm crying because of my boyfriend after two years dumped me because he thought I wasn't good enough for him and he found someone better".

She was still crying when buffy said to her "I know what it feels like for someone to dump you to tell you that they don't love you anymore. "because that happened to me Having to cry because that happened to me". but you can look forward to a better future without him and find a new guy me I wished I was loved by him what do you wish for".

The girl named tiffany was still crying when she said" I wish for him to suffer like I have suffered. While still crying and trying to control it when she didn't pay attention to was buffy saying "done" and the wish happened. She then left the bar went out of the pub feeling better that she could help somebody that was like her and how she felt.

She smiled then left to find a place to sleep she found that she still had her money so she went to look for a apartment to live in since she was going to stay here for a while or to until her next assignment. She found a apartment applied for ir then got it after a few minutes.

She moved all of her stuff in her apartment that she took with her she found that there was a bed she thought that this was great that she had a bed to sleep in without having to sleep on the floor or finding a bed the next morning. So she went to sleep thinking of what she was going to do tomorrow.

The next day in the morning after she got dressed dhoffryn came told her about another assignment that was here and congratulating her on her assignment that she done last night.

She said "thank you dhoffryn i'm glad, I was happy to help that girl that was sad and making the guy suffer like she did". I am still getting over my own problem I hope that I can approve with what i'm doing so far to forget the past of what angel did to me".

He said "I know and I hope you get better dear now here is another assignment for you being a vengeance demon that you are I hope you'll like it". She said what is it I can't wait ot help another person and make men suffer for it too.

He said "well your new assignment is about a women being sad and vulnerable and needs help getting over her sadness she is in the park a couple blocks down hope you have fun". She said "alright I will accept it will be fun"and was looking forward to having a new assignment and making men suffer by helping women while trying to not be sad anymore like how she suffered and was sad.

After dhoffryn left buffy was getting ready to go to the park a couple of blocks down. She went out of her apartment and walked to where the park was while trying to find it. She finally found it heard a women crying went to the noise noticed the women sitting on the bench in the park. she sat down next to thw omen on the bench she asked her "what are you crying for, I would like to help you after you tell ne your name".

The women sitting on the bench next to her said "my names roxy short for roxane and i'm crying because my husband left me for another women after I caught him cheating on me". She was still crying after she said that when buffy said "what do you wish for" the women named roxane who wanted to be called roxy said "I wish for him to feel everything that I feel to where he feels pain".

Buffy said "done" the wish was granted and she left feeling stronger as she helped someone again. Later she went back to her apartment after she got something to eat and went to her bedroom dressed in night clothes and went to sleep thinking of what she was going to do tomorrow when she gets another assignment.

Which she was looking forward to, and feeling happy about it. The next morning as she woke up took a shower and got dressed.

She went to the living room and waited to see when dhoffryn will appear. When it became the afternoon towards close to dark he appeared he told the assignment she had to do. She went to do the assignments after she helped more women she came home went to bed and waited for the next day to come.

When the next day came in the morning she did her usual thing got ready ate breakfast and waited again for dhoffryn to appear. When he did appear again he said to her "buffy my great new vengeance demon who's been doing wonderful work". I have an assignment for you and a new place to live" she asked "where am I going to live now since I like it here will I still keep this apartment". he said "yes you may keep this heres some money to pay it off. " you can go with you stuff to france where there's more assignments to help women and girls to get vengeance on men and boys that hurt them".

She said "alright" paid for her apartment and went to pack her stuff to got to france. She arrived in france with her stuff at night time, dhoffryn came and told her that he already had a place where she can stay right now. She went to the place, walked up to the door opened it and found out that he got her a house to live in which was nice for her.

She went in the house after unlocking the door and closing it. She looked around noticed everything was already there walked upstairs to her new bedroom. She Went in the bedroom to put everything where she wanted it in her room so she can know where her stuff is while organizing it to make her room look better.

After she felt that her room was the way she wanted it she went downstairs and ordered some food to be brought to her house that she was living in. the food came after there was a knock on the door she answered it paid for her food closed the door and ate she felt full after she ate her food she then changed into her clothes and went to sleep in her bed after she walked upstairs to go to her room.

Later she had to wake up when it was nighttime cause she heard a noise moving around in her home downstairs.

She put on her robe went downstairs and looked around she saw that it was just dhoffryn looking through the fridge. She said "hello dhoffryn what are you doing here do I have another assignment to accomplish". She startled him he looked behind him and noticed her he said" yes you do have another assignment tonight". sorry to wake when I was trying to find something here to eat".

She said that's "ok so what is it this time another teenager or women or something else". He said "yes but this one girl is troubled a lot right now".

She needs some help with her problem cause she has been sad". "after an event you need to find her talk to her and get rid of the problem that caused it then you will get payed more". She said "alright just let me get dressed then I can go find her to get rid of the problem she has for her to feel better". She got dressed and went out of her the house after she locked the door she started to walk and look around to hear a lot of pain from a bunch of women when she spotted one near the window of a store crying over something she didn't know but was going to find out.

She walked right up to the women and was standing next to her she asked her why she was crying again whats her name and did anybody hurt you. When the women said "my name is monica I am sad and crying because somebody that I cared about and loved a lot dumped me after four years but I guess he didn't love me at all".

She continued to cry when buffy said "well I felt like you weeks ago all I wanted to do was wish the guy that I love to feel pain". because he dumped me but now all I need is to do my job now and help people like you so what do you wish for to help with your pain".

The women said "well I want to wish him to feel pain like he's been hurting for years to see how I feel and how he deserves it". Buffy said "done" and she disappeared and left just after the women felt better. Buffy shimmered then walked to her home feeling better about herself after she helped the women make the guy feel pain.

Days became weeks more weeks to where dhoffryn whenever he came which was a lot helped a lot of women make men suffer and feel pain and all that stuff to help get over her pain still. While thinking of the past and how nobody cared and wondered how she felt and when her ex dumped her she still felt worse.

But continued with doing her job to help more women while still getting over her pain as the days go by. She finally had few left her needed her help from what they wanted she felt better doing it loving her job as a demon felt great to her.

Dhoffryn came he told what the assignments were and that instead of helping one get over their pain she had to help all three. She smiled said "sure I will help the last three it will be great while still hearing men suffer for what they did to my clients and the victims of the wishes". He nodded his head told her where all three will be and that she had to go to them one at a time.

She laughed thinking how she loved to enjoyed hurting men then she calmed herself down walked out of the door to her house once she locked it and started finding the women. She found the first one sitting on a bench near the park she approached the women sat down next to her she asked her" whats wrong why are you crying. I will like to help you but can I get your name too".

The women told her "my name if you must know is elizabeth and i'm crying suffering from it sad because my fiance broke up with me". Just after one year and I wish I wish um", then buffy said "what do you wish for I would wish for the guy to be torn apart from the loss of you would you think that's a nice wish". The women named elizabeth said "yes that's a very good wish for him".

Buffy's face changed she said "done" then she vanished leaving the women finish crying. She wlaked after she shimmered went to another part of the town she found the second women kneeling on the ground near a church praying for her heart to stop hurting and the sadness to go away.

She approached the women who was kneeling she nelt down next to her looked at her and asked "why are you crying and praying whats wrong I would really like to know your name to help you get over it".the women said "i'm crying because my heart hurts form the pain of betrayal from the man that I thought I loved my name is Ava will you help me with my pain now". Buffy said "yes I will help you ava with your pain".

"Will you to me what you want to wish for so the I will help". The women said "I wish for him to be torn to pieces form all the hurt that he hurt me from". Buffy said "done" then the next day she read in the newspaper that a man was torn to pieces and she smiled because she knew she did a good job.

She forgot about the third one when she remembered that the third women whoever which one wasn't out last night and she vowed to find her to deal with her problem cause she hates men and like sot help women with their problems to tear them to pieces.

ever since she got her heart broken so she thought "maybe after all of this then I will get to go to america again and make angel suffer for what he did to me".

She finally helped all the women that were crying and having problems in france when dhoffryn came and told her of another job to do in spain that will take a lot of her time he also told her that after spain she will go to other countries including ireland to help more. When she thought "ireland isn't that were angel used to live when he was human".

She thought "I will get him back with the pain of what he did to me whenever I get back to america and find him I will". He told her to pack her stuff again after she left the house and traveled to spain he found her another apartment since she left france she learned the language and was glad to go to this country to help women scorn men and kill them with her wishes besides learning another language while she was here.

She found another apartment from dhoffryn walked up the steps to go to it she opened the door after going up the last step unlocked the door and went in putting her stuff to where she could find spaces to put them then she put the rest of her stuff in her room. Sorting everything out before she had to do her job with another assignment.

After she settled in the dawn turned into the afternoon towards the nighttime to get ready for her job when dhoffryn comes.

As she got ready she kept thinking of the people back home where she used to live and felt angry about them but sad for a mom a bit but not that much cause she got tired of her mom ruining her life and having her mom think whats best for her.

when she new whats best for her dumped her then left after her graduation she was lucky to get a diploma though which she was proud of.

Which was the only thing she thought about that was great when she was in school even when her friends were using her for their own personal gain including her watcher at her old school. But she was still glad about leaving america and her town.

She loved her job very well she was proud of it by helping women with their wishes to eviscerate men from the country that were mean scorned even hurt them from what any of the woman's significant others done to them.

She thought "then I will get angel back for what he said to me then the rest". She laughs after wards then went to her room to unpack again for the 10th time cause she had to go to different places in each country to help.

She finally got her apartment ready she felt tired and decided to sleep for a while until dhoffryn came to get her for her work. She woke up again when it reached midnight cause she decided that she might get up before dhoffryn came to get her for work.

She went to the bathroom that was in the hallway of her apartment to take a shower while taking her clothes in with her to put them on the counter in the bathroom before she started the shower. After she started the water on took a shower she got out dried off with a towel and got dressed in the bathroom. She walked out of her bathroom went to her room to put her hair up and put shoes on her feet before dhoffryn came to give her another assignment and she leaves out the door. After she got ready buffy walked into the living room she waited for dhoffryn to show up.

He finally showed up he told her that there was a women by the cafe in town and that she had to know the womens name to help her after she goes to her. He shimmered after he told her what to do, she grabbed something to eat then she went out the door and closed it after she locked her door.

She started walking trying to find the cafe after walking for two hours, she finally spotted the cafe walked into it trying to find a women who is crying and depressed. When she heard the noise found the women sitting in the corner smiled and walked towards her. She reached the women she asked her "can I sit with you", the women said "yes you can sit with me if you want".

Buffy said "thanks" and sat down across from her at the table. She asked the women "whats your name" the women said "my name is Alexandria" Buffy asked her "why are you sad " Alexandria said "well I'm sad because my husband after two years cheated on me with my best friend".

while she continued to cry Buffy asked her "well what do you wish could happen to him me if I wanted to wish it will be to have my ex castrated".

Alexandria said "well I wish that he was castrated to that way he will never touch or think about another women again or me either for what he has done".

While her back was turned Buffy smiled her face changed she said "done" then she vanished from the place when the women turned around. She walked back to her place thinking "man I'm really good at my job that I do every night I get to help people and get paid for it can't wait to help more people then I will get my revenge.

She laughed about it as she reached her street unlocked her door to her apartment and went inside. She went to bed cause she didn't want to get up when it was morning thanks to her new job that she has. That she loved very much and she cared about it a lot and couldn't wait for it to continue for the rest of her life.

She slept the whole day into the afternoon towards evening when it was night time buffy decided to wake up, because she didn't want to be late so she got ready when it was at night.

She went to her bathroom to get ready after she got ready she walked into her living room to meet up with dhoffryn which he was her boss.

Dhoffryn came later at night he shimmered into her living room he said to her "buffy i've got to more you need to do these two assignments then there will be more pay for you even when you are getting already paid for it".

She accepted the assignments she said "who are the two and what do I have to do" he told her the two you have to find are a teenage girl and another women". I think one of them is at the mall the other is in a garden at her home". She said "alright I will find them it will take me a while but I will".

He said good I hope so that way once your done with them you have more jobs to do with the other ones that are still here until your finished then once all your assignments are done then we will go to another country where more of your work will happen again. She nodded her head he shimmered she left out the door after locking it again.

She walked away from her apartment, walked down the sidewalk, trying to find the mall while walking for miles when she took another turn after another after another finally turned on the last turn while crossing sidewalks and found the mall.

She walked through the moving doors that were parting she walked passed the stores cause she figured that they were going to close soon. She walked a little more till she spotted the food court walked through the area until she heard crying she smiled.

figuring out by just following the sound she followed it until she found a girl with long brown hair wearing black clothes she went to the girl sat at the table she asked "can you tell me your name and why you are crying so I can help you"?.

"My name is Jennifer and i'm crying because I had a crush on this boy he heard what I said and laughed at me it hurt my feelings by what he did".

Buffy said "well I will help you get over that pain tell me what you wish for"?. She said" I wish for him to pay really badly back for all the hurt that he did to me today".

Buffy smiled her face changed she said "done" she vanished after that when the girl didn't turn around.

After she vanished she went to look for the women near one of the houses to see if she can help. She looked between and around a lot of houses until she spotted one of the houses.

She looked behind it at the fence. She saw that there was a women sitting in the chair in her backyard looking like she was feeling sad and crying.

She quietly went passed the fence after opening the backyard door she went in and walked straight to the women sitting in the chair in her backyard.

She approached her kneeled down, in front of the women she asked her "why are you crying may I know your name so I can help you"?.

She said "my name is Christine I'm crying and sad because my boyfriend dumped for another women after I caught him cheating on me ".

She continued to cry feeling sad Buffy asked her "now I will help you what do you wish for that will happen to him to make you feel better".

She said "well I wish that he had his broken and torn out of his chest like he did to me". Buffy smiled laughed she said "done" she stood up walked then she vanished just as soon as the womens back was turned going into the house.

After she shimmered back to her apartment from the sidewalk she went inside after unlocking and closing the door.

Went to her bathroom and took a shower after she took a shower she went to get dressed in her room then go to sleep cause she didn't want to wake up to the sun even when it was about to become morning in a few minutes so she closed her curtains before it happened and went to sleep.

Later when she woke up it was almost night time she wanted to be ready to go help a lot of women again cause she still loved her job that she does every night.

She was proud of it after she got ready she went into the living room she sat down on her couch and waited for dhoffryn to show up so she can help the rest of the women who were victims by the men and the wishes that she helps with trying to take as much men boys from her world.

She laughed about the victims of the womens wishes calmed herself down while she stilled waited for her boss to show up.

Dhoffryn finally showed up after she went to sleep again while laying on the couch. He woke her up she stirred awake looked up and found him she smiled she said "so whats on the agenda for tonight", he said "you have to help the rest of the women Buffy that's here in this country".

then you can leave for Ireland then after Ireland you have to go to Africa Australia a few more countries then your back to America where you will finally finish your work". She smiled said "cool I would like that I'm glad to go to these countries then finally America so I can seek and have my revenge".

She left and helped the rest of the women with their wishes, she went back to her apartment she waited for dhoffryn to show up so she can pack and go to Ireland visit their while learning whats happening the language and the people of who they were besides hoping to visit angels home town too.

She smiled about it happy, that she was going to Ireland to help following by going to other countries. Which she thought is nice, she laughed about it then calmed herself and went to her bedroom to pack all of her stuff again.

After she packed got her stuff ready she went into the living room where dhoffryn was waiting, she went towards him and they shimmered again they landed in in the streets of Ireland where he gave her her new address to where she will live for another month again.

She walked to the new address where she was going to live and found out that it was another house but she went inside she noticed that there was furniture there and was glad she didn't have to buy any furniture.

She went inside the new bedroom where she was going to sleep and found that there was already a bed with blankets and sheets with pillows she was happy. She figured that dhoffryn must of set it up she was happy that he did.

She went to her bedroom after setting the bedroom up again to where it was the way she liked it. She went to sleep after wards dreaming of the past and what it could have been.

She woke up later when it was midnight again she focused on her sight and went to the bathroom in the hallway to get ready before she had to do work to help women again.

After she got dressed from taking a shower she ordered something to eat once the food was there she went to the door paid for the food closed the door after the person at the door left. She went into the kitchen where she put the stuff down on the table and started eating it before dhoffryn came to giver two or one assignment to do.


End file.
